


all6 失语者 第一章

by palomajin630



Category: sky天空少年团
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palomajin630/pseuds/palomajin630
Kudos: 1





	all6 失语者 第一章

第一章

胡文煊杂乱而喧嚣的呼吸喷洒在郑人予的颈间，郑人予被胡文煊压在身下，任胡文煊在自己身上肆意地发泄情欲，宿舍的小床随着二人剧烈的运动吱吱嘎嘎仿佛下一秒便会支离破碎。胡文煊周身烫到吓人，烫到让郑人予想逃，郑人予觉得此时此刻自己像是浸泡在火山熔浆之中，只剩炙热，只剩毁灭。

胡文煊低下头咬住郑人予的喉结，细细舔舐，“明天李希侃就回来了吧。”胡文煊突然在郑人予耳边低声说道，手抚摸着郑人予的喉结，与平常开玩笑的语气并无差异，但听的郑人予心中一惊，“你说我要在这留个印子，你明天怎么跟你最崇拜的队长解释？”

胡文煊说着但没有停下身下动作，他看到表情呆滞的郑人予听到李希侃后渐渐有了生机，“不…不要…啊…胡文煊…啊…”，满眼哀求的看着自己，手忙脚乱的抱住自己，强忍着呻吟的冲动而咬住嘴唇。明明达到威胁的目的，胡文煊却并不开心，他一把掐住郑人予的脖子，将他脱离自己的身体，禁锢在床上，“别碰我！”胡文煊低声怒吼道，“我怕脏！”

被胡文煊吼了一下，郑人予表情更委屈了，身下也被这一吓收缩的愈发的紧，咬的胡文煊愈发的惬意，他松开郑人予，大手一张便捂住郑人予那双几乎要流泪的双眼，开始新一轮的冲撞。

“郑人予，叫哥哥。”胡文煊快要释放之前命令到，他抽回手，驾轻就熟的找到郑人予敏感点刺激着，他居高临下的看着郑人予，“你不是平时叫李希侃哥哥叫的可顺了。”郑人予像是被顶的受不了，最后小声的说了句，“嗯…啊…哥哥…”

胡文煊释放后，利索地将沉甸甸的保险套系成一团，冲进马桶里，整个过程一气呵成，没有看床上瘫倒的郑人予一眼。郑人予背对着胡文煊，羸弱的后背就这么暴露在空气中，有种破碎的美感。胡文煊简单洗漱后出来发现郑人予已经离开，床铺也整理的与之前无差，他环顾干干净净的房间，仿佛前一秒的情爱是他的一场独角戏。他摇摇头离开了房间，回到自己和林陌的房间。

郑人予没敢回三楼的房间，他怕他洗漱的声音吵醒郭震，郭震又是个嘴快的，怕什么时候说出来，他也不好解释。他拖着一身的疲惫，来到一楼客厅，披着毛毯，蜷缩在沙发上。他太累了，也不想去思考为什么事情会发展成这样，他只知道，他又陪了胡文煊一次，胡文煊便不会把他对李希侃的非分之想公之于众，至于未来，他不想去想，也不敢去想。郑人予脱力的将头倚靠在沙发靠背上，想到明天李希侃就回来了，心中是苦中作乐的雀跃。

“人予哥，你怎么在这？”左林杰的声音打断了郑人予的雀跃，他像是刚睡醒，一双大眼睛眯成一条缝，迷迷糊糊地坐在郑人予身边，十分自然地依靠在郑人予身上。

“被郭震说梦话吵醒了而已。”郑人予一向是对男生间的肢体接触没有界限感的，哪怕是被胡文煊这么对待后，郑人予张开毛毯，将一半毛毯盖到左林杰身上，“你怎么也醒了？”

“老毛病了，睡不着，睡着了没一会就会醒。”左林杰叹口气，他盯着郑人予的侧颜，意有所指，“而且楼上有动静。”郑人予身体有一瞬间的僵硬，“大概是林陌和胡文煊在闹吧。”他假装事不关己，找着借口，“明天和他们说说。”

“但我楼上不是左叶吗？他不是回公司了吗？”左林杰很专注的看着郑人予，一双大眼睛透露着不符合这个年龄的精明，让郑人予更加紧张了，他手指无措的挫着毛毯边，“这……”

将郑人予的慌乱尽收眼底后，左林杰移开了目光，他握住郑人予的手，自顾自的自圆其说，“可能我做梦了吧，总不能是宿舍闹鬼吧。”左林杰余光扫到郑人予长吁一口气，眼底扫过一丝不明的情绪，他继续倚靠在郑人予身上，语气疲惫，“哥，我这一醒又睡不着了。”

“你呀，就是心事太多，这么一孩子怎么这么多心事。”郑人予像是哄孩子睡觉一样，一下一下的拍着左林杰，语气像是教导又像是心疼，“你但凡有点郭震的没心没肺。”左林杰乖巧的听着郑人予的唠叨，只觉得安心，没一会就在郑人予唐僧念经般的絮絮叨叨中睡了过去。

第二天的郑人予是被李希侃吵醒的，他被左林杰抱在怀中，眼前就是李希侃说不上好的脸色，“你们怎么回事，有床不睡非睡沙发。”左林杰也醒了，迷茫的看着眼前面色不善的李希侃和怀中不知所措的郑人予，“算了。”李希侃转过身走上楼梯，“你不睡床，我睡。”

“哥，昨晚不知道咋回事就睡着了。”左林杰松开郑人予，语气略微自责，郑人予坐起来拜拜手表示没关系，然后就看到和林陌一起走下来的胡文煊，“你们昨晚在客厅睡的？”林陌问道，“下次别这样了，万一感冒了多不好啊。”

郑人予点点头没答话，心思全飘到三楼的李希侃身上，想要上楼却被胡文煊拉住。郑人予不抗拒所有人的肢体接触，唯独除了胡文煊，他肩膀被胡文煊抓住浑身透着不自在，“李希侃睡你床上了。他刚回来，很累。”意思就是别想去三楼，郑人予回头看向胡文煊，表情既无辜又茫然，这时林陌好心的将胡文煊的手拉开，“人予你要是困就先去我床上躺一会吧，等左叶回来我们就要训练了。”

林陌自然而然地带着郑人予回到房间，留下胡文煊和左林杰在客厅面面相觑。胡文煊表情阴沉的略过左林杰准备去厨房喝点水，却被左林杰的一句话留在原地，“哥，昨晚左叶的房间好像有动静呢。”左林杰一步一步走到胡文煊面前，语气和表情都透露着十八岁的天真。

“哥，你说我们宿舍是不是闹鬼呀。”


End file.
